


Bring It Back to One

by Cxellover



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call it a missing scene that I filled in in my own mind.</p><p>What happened to Charles so he wanted to lose his powers and what happened when he regained them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It Back to One

Hank almost regretted creating the serum that allowed mutants to repress their abilities. Almost.

They had all worked so hard in getting the school up and running. And in 1968 that came to a crashing halt as all the draft aged males numbers came up and they were forced into the war. Shortly after that they had to shut the school down. Not enough teachers that could be trusted and not enough students of the age that they were looking for. Hank noticed that Charles start drinking a little more heavily especially right before bedtime. The glass of scotch became the half bottle of scotch.

Hank remembers that night when he heard screams coming from the Professor’s room. He ran in to find Charles thrashing about screaming “No Rufio! No!” He babbled about pain and blood and more pain. Rufio had be a student at the school. His power hadn’t been the most flashy or useful in a fight. He could make origami animals come to life for a short time. But he was a good kid and Hank had liked his quiet studious ways. Reminded him of a younger version of him in some ways.

When Charles finally came back to himself he informed Hank that Rufio was dead. Shot by a sniper and then blown up by a rocket launched grenade. That is when Hank learned that Charles had been keeping tabs on all the students and teachers in Vietnam and he had been living and reliving each and every death and dismemberment when it happened. Hank remembered how much the coin through Shaw had shaken the Professor and he didn’t know Shaw at well but he knew these children. Each death was a piece of his soul being torn from him. The half bottle went to a bottle a day.

Hank then worked on the serum trying to get it to work for someone beside himself. Charles agreed to be a guinea pig in this. Charles cried the first time he felt his legs again. It had taken some time and some serious rehabilitation to get him from the chair to walking again. But Hank remembered the look of bliss on Charles’ face when he was able to get up from his chair and walk across the room. 

It was good for a while but eventually the bottle of scotch turned into all day drinking binges along with weekend benders.

Then there was the weekend that with his mind so addled with booze, Charles forgot to take his daily dose. Hank and he were in town getting supplies when the pain started in his back and shortly his legs went out from under him. But all the voices rushing back in caused Charles to go almost catatonic. Hank managed to get him back into the car and to the mansion. He had to carry Charles to his room and give him two injections before Charles came back. The look of shock and fear on Charles’ face was heartbreaking.

It was then that Hank noticed that Charles kept using more and more of the serum to the point that Hank was concerned that he was going to overdose. He expressed his concerns but was dismissed out of hand.

As the serum use increased so did the drinking. Hank knew it was only a matter of time at this point that one or the other was going to kill Charles.

Now Logan had come and brought an absurd story of time travel and death to them.

They had traveled to Paris and events unfolded like he had told them but they had changed it. Or had they? 

Charles had collapsed shortly after entering the mansion. Hank had gone to get him a dose and Logan had some how convinced Charles to not shoot up.

Hank was grateful in a way but he had some serious concerns about Charles at this point. He knew that the next 24 hours were going to be the tricky ones between the serum wearing off and the booze.

He couldn’t convince Charles to give it a day before trying Cerebro again. And the fallout had been spectacular but when he went off to fix the generator, something had happened. He saw the man that he respected and admired back in the chair not the broken man he had been caretaking for the last 5 years.

He had gotten Charles to bed without any booze. After using his powers for the first time in a long time, Charles was exhausted which to Hank was a good thing since that meant that he would be less likely to drink.

Both he and Logan woke up in the middle of the night feeling what the Professor was feeling. They went to their respective bathrooms and threw up the content of their stomachs. They reached Charles’ bedroom around the same time.

They entered to find Charles’ in some sort of fit. It was pretty obvious that he had tossed the contents of his guts all over the bed he was in. He seemed to almost be foaming at the mouth. Logan went into the bathroom and filled the tub with tepid water. Hank got Charles out of his soiled pajamas. While Logan cleaned Charles up, Hank took care of the bed linen and getting Charles fresh clothing. Charles didn’t seem to be aware of either of them. He was very hot to the touch like his system was trying to burn something out of it.

They got him back into the bed and agreed to take shifts to make sure that Charles was all right. Hank curled up on the sofa that Charles had in his room. Logan pulled a chair next to the bed and made sure that the Professor was still breathing.

About two hours later Logan shook Hank awake and informed him that they needed to get Charles’ temperature down right now. Charles was shaking from fever in his bed. The bedclothes were soak and Hank found himself again changing the sheets while Logan got Charles into an ice bath. So much for sleep.

By morning whatever had Charles’ in its grip finally let go. Hank hadn’t realized the headache that had been pressing on his skull was not the lack of sleep or worry but Charles. 

Charles fell into a deep sleep. Logan declared him out of the danger zone and made Hank go get some sleep before they tried to contact Raven.

Charles woke up slowly and realized that he was not wearing the same clothing as when he went to bed. He gripped the bar that was above his bed and pulled up to a sitting position only to see Logan sleeping rather awkwardly on the couch. He skimmed over Logan’s mind to find out what the hell had happened since he felt like a worn out washrag. He was shocked at what he saw. 

He decided at the moment that he needed to be that Charles Xavier which Logan had depended on not the strung out booze-hound he had become. 

He had been given a second chance and with that chance he wanted to insure that everyone Logan cared about had a second chance too.

But first they had to find Raven.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Professor Charles Xavier got ready to embrace the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one off to fill in how Charles would end up a junkie and a drunk.


End file.
